


Love Languages

by ruruie



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Snippets, but they do get sensual, just small stories using love languages as the prompts, none of these get spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruruie/pseuds/ruruie
Summary: Various snippets of the love lives of V and various characters using the idea of love languages as the prompts!
Relationships: Female V/Viktor Vector, Goro Takemura/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Judy Alvarez/Female V, Panam Palmer/Male V
Comments: 19
Kudos: 152





	1. Quality Time (Takemura/F!V)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm not real plugged into the Takemura stream, not really seeing much of him in what I look at for Cyberpunk. So I'm unsure if this has been done before, but I just think the idea of him and V cooking for a date is just adorable :3 plus, he really does seem the type to want to do things with his significant other over every other form of intimacy. 
> 
> He is a very sweet man, and god he deserves a nice night

Running up the stairs of the small building, V rounded the corner on the third floor, stopping in front of Apartment F. The apartments here were usually rented out to short term visitors to Night City – ones where the rent could be pricey, but ended up being cheaper than a hotel, depending on how long a person was staying. They weren’t the best places, by any means, but they were good enough. In the right hands they could be something to behold, creating a small dwelling that felt like a home. 

Call button pressed, V waited for the occupant to come out. Checking her holo, she read the message correctly, arriving right on time. 6:00 PM on the dot, and pride swelled in her chest, knowing well Goro would be pleased by that. Door sliding open, his normally stoic face morphed into one of affection, a small smile softening the years of hard work. He looked younger, happier, when V was around. 

“V. It is good to see you. Come in. I have something special for us planned.” Stepping aside, it gave V enough room to slip through, her shoes coming off before she left the doorway. The first time she came by she didn’t really follow the tradition, and Goro didn’t press it until she left, muttering something about how she was so impolite, keeping her shoes on in another person’s home. His offhanded way of pointing out something he didn’t like was actually charming – a game to her to figure out. 

“Good to see you too, Goro. So, what’s this ‘something special’? Don’t seem like the type of guy to invite me over for a good ol’ movie and chill type thing.” If he was confused his eyebrows quirked together, if only for a split second, like they did just then at her comment.

“I do not understand, but please do not explain. I find that with you less is always better. No, there will be no movie for us tonight. At least, not right now. Come.” Waving at her, V followed him into the kitchen, the small space filled with cooking vessels and ingredients. Whistling, V traced her finger along the counter, surveying the whole spread. 

“Whoa Goro, what’s all this for?” 

“You do not know how to cook, I cannot find good food in this city. Tonight, we will solve both of those problems.” A chaste kiss was planted on her cheek, a hand on her hip. “Is this fine?” 

“Of course! Just...wow. Thanks. This is really sweet of you. Dunno really what to say other than I’m really excited for this.” Directly in front of her was a cutting board with a knife on it, vegetables neatly spread behind it. Picking one up, she figured it must have been an organic vegetable. “And shit! You really pulled out all the stops here. You’re really somethin’ else Goro.” 

A hum and another kiss to her cheek. Affection was not his strong suit, but he tried for her, and V appreciated the gesture. For Goro, he would be happier just sitting in a room with her, talking and musing about things until the end of time. If she was in the right mood, V would oblige, entertaining his odd discussions and small talks about their lives. 

“You have very nimble hands. Ones that I have watched take down so many who stood in your way. But, I have a feeling you do not know how to properly cut a vegetable. Watch, closely.” Body moving behind her, arms caging her between him and the counter. He is correct, she had no idea how to really cut a vegetable, but knife safety 101 told her that maybe cutting something with a person between you, the counter, and the knife wasn’t the safest way to go about it. Though, pressed against his body, watching as he sliced and diced, hands so much more nimble than her own, she figured it was safe enough. 

“When you cut, always curl your fingers in toward your palm. You may have fingers enhanced by cybernetics, but you still do not want to cut yourself. Or worse.” Taps to the cutting board sounded like rain on the roof of a car – steady, cadenced, muffled. “Losing a finger is a terrible way to end a date.” 

“Oooo, this a date? My my, really know how to treat a woman.” Her giggles covered up the low rumblings of Japanese that flowed from him, her translators unable to pick it up. Teasing him always had him saying something she just didn’t understand, and it was fun to make him stumble through words. 

“V, please tell me you are not so dense as to think this was not anything less. We have done much more intimate things.” Her response was an affirmation that she was, in fact, kidding when she said she didn’t know it was a date. “Yet I somehow find this is more intimate than even those moments,” his head dipped down to kiss her crown. Knife left on the board, he placed a pepper down, guiding V’s hand to abandoned knife. “It is hard to mess up cutting a pepper. The knife is sharp. You know well a dull knife is much more dangerous that a sharp one.” 

Nasty little scar to the inside of her hand was proof of that message, having to push it to do its job, slipping and cutting her as well. Trying to emulate the way Goro sliced, V did her best to slice in small strips, everything coming out slightly uneven. Delicate work for a less than delicate weapon. 

“Got wine to go with this meal?” His hands were on her hips, head rested on her shoulder to watch as she sliced, offering advice when he felt she needed it. 

“Yes, though I am tempted to pause our time here in favor of opening the bottle early. To share something I enjoy with you is indescribable, and I want to show you my gratitude.” Her eyes closed, knife set down, as he kissed her neck, leading a trail up to her ear. 

“Mmmm, as much as I’d like that, I think we should actually get this done first.”

“It will be cold before we eat it, V.” Advice not heeded, Goro slipped his hands under her shirt, tracing the curve of her waist. “We will continue in a moment. My hunger is not for anything other than you.” 

Turning around in his hold, V wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning up to rub their noses together. “We always have our best moments on post coital bliss, so yeah. I can live with you switchin’ up the menu. Pop the cork, I’ll be in bed.” 

Slipping from him, V looked over her shoulder to wink at him as she walked to the bed, hips swaying as she as she parted from his view, waiting patiently for him to return with two glasses that would only be sipped once.


	2. Acts of Service (Judy/F!V)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, these two. These two I love so, so much. The Judy romance was really well done, and I seriously just love what they share. But I think Judy is the type to think the world of her girlfriend, especially if she's the type to do things for her without being asked.

“Fuck!” 

Another messed up scroll. Sure, it was passable, and sure it could be sold on the market and no one would know that a mistake was made, but Judy knew. And it bothered her so fucking badly. Scrapping the file, she went back to work, glued to her screen, leg bouncing as she worked. 

To most, these BD smut films were just that: BD smut films used to get someone off. But to Judy these were art. To her, the human body was a piece of artistry, to be admired and treated with the utmost respect. Sadly, in this world, the human body was seen as a product, something to market, and so the only way to express her ideas was through smut films. True works of art, even if someone was getting their rocks off to it. 

Sun up to sun down (or at least 12 hours of her day depending on when she woke up), Judy scrolled, often neglecting other things she needed to do. Emerging from her little cave, she would grab something to eat then retreat, focused only on steadying herself so that she could continue to work. When her eyes could no longer stay open, burned from the strain of keeping them glued to a screen, that was when she stopped. Today, she removed all her equipment, rubbing her eyes with her fingers, squeezing them shut after to try and moisten them back to working order. Realizing she was really out, she finally parted the beaded curtain for the final time today. 

“Heya Judy. Feelin’ alright? Seem really frustrated.” V was there on the couch, cleaning her guns and sharpening her knives. The neon glow of her place made V look ethereal, and Judy wished she could convince V to allow her to take those art-house nudes she loved to look at. Would be something she cherished forever. 

“Kinda. Shit was real difficult to work with today. Just got carried away. What was my time?” Sitting next to her, she flopped over, head in V’s lap. 

“Uhhhh...maybe 13 hours? Dunno, I kinda lost track. Did some gigs today, so enough for me to leave and come home. Which, ya know, I’m pretty shit at timin’ myself. Two peas in a pod we are.” All weapons set down, V ran her fingers through Judy’s hair, making Judy close her eyes and lose herself in the soothing action. 

Until she realized she forgot to do literally everything else but scroll smut. 

Shooting up, panic in her voice and face, she looked at V. “Fuck! V! It was my turn to get groceries! And-and I didn’t fuckin’ sweep. And – shit!” She forgot to do literally every chore she signed up to do for the day, just getting lost in what she was doing. 

And all V did was smile, shaking her head. “Nah, I got the groceries. Texted you and you didn’t respond, so I just went ahead. And before you ask, I picked up the shards ya needed too. What else…? I didn’t sweep, but I did organize your desk. When you start doin’ shit for hours, I know it’s rough. Sure, you love this work, but it’s also pretty stressful. Figured I could just take a load off your shoulders.” 

How did Judy get so lucky? Sure, she could have just gone out and done all those things herself now that she remembered, and did before V. Now that she had someone like V in her life, she didn’t realize how much she absolutely loved when days like this happened. Days where she forgot to do literally everything and V was there to help her out. Not like she didn’t do the same for the merc when she went on long jobs, but the way in which V executed her tasks was with such reverence that it made her stare in wonder at the woman. 

Glancing at her desk, it was certainly organized, but Judy would probably have to go behind her back and fix some of it. Things weren’t in their correct spots, but the surface of the desk could be seen and that was something that hadn’t been visible for a long while. 

“Ah, mi calabacita, you’re the best.” V’s smile was worth more eddies than all of Arasaka’s empire, which that smile helped destroy. Reaching over, Judy’s thumb traced her lips, leaning forward to kiss them, holding her face close. Lips that spat fire at anyone who wasn’t Judy were just for her, another act that made her just feel like the most lucky girl in the world. 

“Lemme pay you back, alright? I’ll draw a bath for us and I’ll wash your hair. Know how much you love that shit.” V nodded, face still close to hers. 

“Can I push for a back massage too? Shoulders are real tense, ya know. Did run ‘round Night City for all your stuff.” Judy pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, closing her eyes, knowing she’d blush under V’s gaze if she kept them open. 

“Gettin’ to touch you like that? I think that’s somethin’ we can swing.” Hands together, Judy and V strolled off to the bathroom, small kisses and light touches preceding the long stints in the other’s arms while the water cooled. And even when it was chilled enough for them to want to get out, they stayed a little longer.


	3. Receiving Gifts (Panam/M!V)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT I'M SOFT FOR MARRIAGE PROPOSALS

Panam knew a secret about V that she’s sure that no one else knew. He was a sucker for getting gifts. She learned that secret when she gave him her sniper rifle, and he so lovingly took care of it, always showing it off to whoever would look. Then she gave him a jacket, one that would remind him that he was family now, belonging to the Aldecaldos, ready and there for him when he needed. He never took it off. Finally, she was certain when she gave him a necklace, a sentimental item she wanted him to keep with him. Right now, as they sat by the fire, she saw the flames reflecting off the metal, glistening while it hung from his neck, mixing with the dog tags from Johnny. Fingers laced together, she leaned over on his shoulder, reminiscent of their first night together in that little shack during a storm. 

“If you could have anything in the world, V, what would it be?” A question she often asked him, always wanting to hear his answer. 

His head rested on hers, cheek pressed into her hair. “Promise not to laugh at me for bein’ corny? ‘Cause you do every other time I tell you this.”

“I’ve never laughed at you once in my life. What makes you think I would now?” Laughter shared between them signaled the calling out of that lie. “Alright, fine. I won’t laugh. Maybe. Guess it depends on how corny this turns out.” 

“Mmmm, yeah, definitely gonna laugh at me then. But fuck it. If I could have anything in the world, all I’d ask is for you and me to sit here forever, lookin’ at the fire. Hey! Hey! Knew you were gonna laugh!” Unable to control herself, Panam did laugh, snuggling into him more, knowing she was poised to get up soon. 

“Well it was corny! But, figured you’d say some shit like that – always do. If I get up will you follow me?” 

“To the end of the world, Panam.” That earned him a smack to the shoulder from her, rolling her eyes as she got up. Beckoning him on, she walked into the camp, passing all the other Aldecaldos as they tried to drag them both into conversation. Entering her own tent, she dug around in her trunk of belongings, something small she could bring on the road with her. Object in hand, she held it behind her back, watching as V sat down on the cot they shared at night.

“Alright, Pan, what’s behind your back?” An elbow came to rest on his knee, cheek in his open palm. His eyes always were always so gentle with her, looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Told her as much time and time again, but she always chose to believe that was just pillow talk until moments like these, when he still held that same look. 

“How’d we meet, V?” Her smirk held fast as he thought, moving his head from side to side recollecting the day.

“Lemme see. First, I paid Rogue a ton of eddies to get sent out to the middle of Night City. Getting there I see some chick bent over a car, and I thought to myself ‘damn, Rogue is gonna get me killed. I paid preem eddies to go get killed by an angry car chick.’ Then, that chick turned around and my whole world stopped.” 

“Ha! Doubt that last part, but sure, that’s pretty much how it happened. Glad that ‘angry car chick’ didn’t kill you?” Shifting from foot to foot, she was eager to hand over what was in her hands, knowing he’d start shitting his pants when he saw it. 

“Even if she had, I woulda thanked her. So, what’s that got to do with what’s behind your back?” 

Sitting beside him, she passed him a small box, watching as he opened it. Inside sat two rings, one that fit her finger and one that fit his. “Said you wanted to spend time looking at that fire with me – forever as you put it. Always tell me that when I asked the question. Took some parts from that car the day we met, intending to use them to spruce up other vehicles, but just kept them. Until...Well, figured I’d finally give you what you always keep askin’ for. Rings are made with some of the metal I tore outta that junker, and I’d love it if you took the one for you.” 

“Oh, Panam...” Throwing the box to the side, V wrapped her in a hug, bringing her down on the cot with him, just holding her close. “I mean it every time I say I’d follow you anywhere you go. That I’d spend forever just sittin’ with you. Even if you laugh at me when I do. I’ll wear that ring ‘til I’m dead in the ground.” 

“Hold you to that. ‘Cause I don’t plan on taking mine off until I’m buried right beside you.” 

Panam knew a secret about V that she’s sure everyone knew. That V loved her so much, and that the best gift she could ever give him is her everlasting love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think Male V (or my male V, at least) is just really soft. The fucking heart eyes he has for Kerry or Panam (whoever you romance) is just uuuuggghhh it gets me. Kills me. Thought about making this between Kerry and Male V, but I just really love Panam. I just...I love her so much.


	4. Words of Affirmation (Vik/F!V)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going back to my roots here skfjkdslfjs. I feel bad for dropping Vik once I got further in the game and started feeling things for johnny, but like...oops. So I'm making sure he gets some love here :3

Why Vik had decided to take her out on a fancy date she’d never know. The ripperdoc usually preferred being a homebody, staying close to the clinic and closer to his loved ones, which meant V was kept close at hand. The suggestion to go out, treat themselves to something nice, was just something she could not pass up, especially now as she watched him put on his button up. 

Arms through the sleeves, V got up, sauntering over and standing in front of him, fingers gripping either side of the shirt. Unabashed, she let her eyes scour his chest, drinking all of him in. “Anyone ever tell you how handsome you are?” Slowly, she began buttoning up his shirt from the bottom. 

“You tell me it daily, V. And I tell you that I should check out your optics – see if you’re not seeing things that aren’t there.” Half of the buttons done, V kissed the middle of his chest before it was encased in the shirt. 

“And, each time, I tell you I’m seein’ perfectly clear.” Looking up at him through her lashes, the normal flush to his cheeks came up, trying to play it off by chuckling, grabbing the jacket that he was going to wear over his shirt. “’Cause, you are so handsome. I could just sit here all day, lookin’ at you. But, I can’t right now, ‘cause you’re too busy being the best lover a woman could ask for. All dressed up and takin’ me to some swanky place. The absolute best.” 

“V...C’mon.” When he was super worked up his ears turned red, like they were now. Taking her cue, V leaned in, kissing him lightly, his exhaling breath one of satisfaction. Pulling away, he was smiling, beaming down at her, skilled hand caressing her cheek. “This the part of the dance where I turn it on you? Tell you how gorgeous you are and how I’m excited to have you on my arm?” 

She hummed, fixing his collar and smoothing out the jacket. “Typically. Though, seems like you wanna say something more.” Rubbing his lips, she removed some of the lipstick that stained them, knowing it would end up all over him once they got home – if they left at all. It just wasn’t appropriate to keep it there for dinner. 

“You’re right. Figured you and I needed a nice time out together, and I was right. But, seeing you in that tight dress?” large hands covered her ass, squeezing it gently, “This might be the best sight I’ve seen in years.” 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Though she teased him, V couldn’t help but smile back, feeling her cheeks heat up at his compliment. “Dinner’s only one night, and even then it’s like...two hours? I think if you wanna see this often the cheapest option is a picture.” 

“Trust me, V,” kisses were planted on her exposed shoulder all the way up her neck until he kissed the side of her mouth, likely not wanting her lipstick on him again. “Something this beautiful can’t really be captured in a picture. Guess I’m stuck takin’ you out more.”

Moaning softly, V didn’t know if they’d make it to dinner on time, but that was okay. Unbuttoning and buttoning that shirt again was well worth missing a reservation and having to make a new one for later. To see this gorgeous man, to praise him at every turn, was reward enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and a friend of mine said that I looked like the younger, more fem version of Vik and I just. She's right, but she didn't have to say it. We even have similar glasses skljfskldjfsdkl


	5. Physical Touch (Johnny/F!V)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, my roots. My muse. The bastard himself. This one might be short but this idea has just been cooking around in me for so, so long. If you've read my other Johnny stuff I think you'll know that I think Johnny is a touch person over a words person. Makes me soft

At first glance, not a person alive would guess that Johnny Silverhand was a cuddler. More specifically, people wouldn’t assume he was the type of person to hold another close to him in an embrace that could only be described as suffocating. No matter what, if he and V ended up in the bed together, it didn’t matter what activities preceded it, she would be pulled in close, not being allowed up until he was done holding her. Had to pee? Too bad. Better hold it, because she was stuck in the bed. Hungry? Well, better be sure it was a hunger of a different kind, because he was not letting V up. 

Right now, the problem was her chirping holo, alerting her that she had a slew of messages coming in. Against his bare chest, his hold was firm, keeping her in position against him, head where she could hear his heart, a leg thrown over him. “Johnny, my holo’s goin’ off. Gotta check it.” 

“They can eat shit, we’re not done here.” Not letting up, V was stuck sighing against his chest, realizing she was likely going to be here for another 30 minutes at least if she didn’t find a way to get free and grab it. 

Johnny wasn’t great at expressing what he was feeling, everything coming out crass and rude. Concern for others came in the form of expertly placed jabs, getting them to reveal what was bothering them without him having to explicitly ask. His comfort came in through diversion, making sure that the person he was around was happy, even if it didn’t solve many issues. A lot of problems arose from this style of communication, but one of the biggest was he didn’t know how to tell V he loved her. He rarely said the three words she so very often threw his way, but he did have one solution. 

Hold V close to him until they absolutely had to move. 

Mornings were ever slow. Lazy afternoons were spent together under blankets. V can’t remember the last time she slept on a pillow. And she was okay with that. With all of this. She understood well that this was just how he told her how much she was loved, and she felt it with each beat of his heart, sinking more and more into the hold. Words didn’t need to be exchanged between them, understanding what was inside the others soul all too well, and if Johnny was comfortable with allowing her to be in contact with his body in a way that wasn’t sexual it said a lot about how much she meant to him. 

“Could be important, Johnny. Gotta at least grab it. I’ll text in the bed, alright? Compromise?” He grumbled, but let her up, quickly grabbing the holo and sinking back into his hold. Same position as they always were in, V glanced up to look at Johnny, whose eyes were closed and he was dangerously close to taking a nap. Good thing the messages were just from Judy, asking her if she was free later, because once Johnny went to sleep there was no leaving until he was awake. Moving away from him while he slept just resulted in the herculean task of trying and failing to wiggle free, his grumpy self much more keen on keeping V close. 

As a last act of consciousness, he shifted a bit to kiss her forehead, muttering something against her skin. Incomprehensible, she just let it fade between them, his vice grip around her lessening as he relaxed into sleep. Checking the time, V figured that maybe she could do with a nap too, the warmth of Johnny’s body pulling her in once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also made this one short because this could have turned into a long thing. But *looks at my ao3 account* I think I got the long Johnny stuff covered.


End file.
